


Rainstorm

by S4KUR1C (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen, Rain, Sad, idk how to work this website omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/S4KUR1C
Summary: you found him in the rain. just like that time you two met.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy idk how to work this website buttt i hope this pleases your intelligent brain cells.

Midnight. It was raining. You and Kageyama had a huge fight a few hours ago, causing him to leave your shared apartment. As he said, "to cleanse his thoughts". 

You ran through the streets, the cold, midnight rain settling on your bare neck. You knew he wouldn't leave, not without fighting for your love. The only place he would go is to Hinata's place... but he wasn't there. Or so Hinata told. 

As you ran past the only bus stop in town, you quickly stopped in your tracks. Running back to the bus stop, you see a dark figure sitting on the bench. 

"Kageyama?" Your voice came out more shaky than you intended it to be. 

Silence. 

He didn't speak a word. 

You sat down beside him, both soaking wet. Silence was better than words, you thought. You turned your head towards Kageyama. He was looking straight ahead, at the busy street and heavy rain. 

His cheeks were damp. From the place he was sitting, no rain could have hit his face. Is it tears? 

You hesitated putting a hand on his, but after a while of your hand floating over his, he brought his hand up and held yours. 

Kageyama's silent sobs got a tad bit louder. You wanted to hug him in that moment, hug him tightly, without thinking of losing him. 

"Why are you here?" Kageyama's low voice surprised you. He tried acting cool, despite sobbing softly. 

"I was looking for you... Hinata said you weren't at his place, so I- I went to look for you.." 

"Why?" 

"Because I love you, Kageyama" 

"If you'd said that earlier, we wouldn't be sitting here" Kageyama let go of your hand, pushing it away as he asserted his gaze back to the rain. 

"I know and I'm sorry... I should've told you I love you earlier- but-" 

"But what? Y/N, don't finish that sentence, because I know you're lying." 

You teared up. "I'm not lying, Kageyama, it's true... I couldn't tell you I love you because I wasn't ready."

"And now you're ready? When you're aware that you could lose me, suddenly you're ready to tell me you love me." Kageyama turned to you, his eyes red and puffy. "Y/N, whenever I told you I loved you, I never heard a response back... You just laughed and kissed me... I never felt your love... Neither did you tell me you loved me." 

"Did... Did you love me..?" 

"Of course I did, I've told you many times..." 

"I'm sorry." You said, your hand reaching to cup his face. You wiped his tears away. 

Kageyama pushed your hand away and stood up. "I don't think I can do this anymore, Y/N. 

The phrase that effortlessly left his mouth had your heart shattered into millions of pieces. 

You started begging. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry- I know I wasn't the best partner but please- Kageyama, let's try again please-" You stood up, and even though he was much taller than you, you tippie toed and kissed his lips deeply. 

"Y/N, stop, what're you doing? I told you. We're over. I can't see myself having a happy relationship with someone who can't show me their love." 

And with that said, Kageyama walked away from the bus stop, disappearing in the dead of night. 


End file.
